Kami no Naruto
by Dyani91
Summary: in response to devilzxknight86's Naruto the Storm shinobi challenge. Naruto discovers his heritage early and seeks out the family shrine, what will Naruto do when he is blessed by the storm brothers and set a task that will change the course of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Kami no Raiu**

Naruto was bouncing across the rooftops as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to stifle the giggles that wanted to escape from him. Breaking into the tower had been so easy, Mizuki Sensei would be proud he just knew it. He made it over the outer wall and into the woods; hunkering down in a dense copse of trees, he unrolled the scroll looking for a suitable jutsu. One caught his eye right off the bat, the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. He looked up at the position of the moon and smiled he had a few hours to kill until he had to meet his instructor. Therefore, he sat back and practiced. It took him two tries to get the jutsu right to his surprise and after reading further ahead in the text he set the clones to learning the techniques that seemed interesting further in the scroll. About an hour passed before one of his clones alerted him to something interesting.

"Hey Boss you should see this!" Naruto moved to where his clone was kneeling and gasped. He had a clan; it was there in black and white.

'_To our sister village Konoha, we bequeath to you our Sacred Heirloom the Raijin no Ken and our Sacred Summons, these are to be passed to any Uzumaki who settle within your village to help control the Kyuubi. They must pass the test at the Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō on the western edge of the village. Find the Raijin and Fujin masks for they are the guardians. Only someone of Uzumaki Blood will be able to unseal these items' _

Naruto channeled chakra into the seal below on a whim, three scrolls popped out and he smiled. He rolled the last bit of the scroll out and saw another spiral seal that he channeled chakra into as well. Two more scrolls popped into existence. Seeing nothing else, he hid the scrolls under the roots of the tree to retrieve later. He rolled back up the forbidden scroll and scowled as the thought of his Ji-Ji lying to him crossed his mind. Then he shrugged it was his secret that he knew now so what did he care. He took off towards the meeting spot to meet Mizuki Sensei, pondering the part about the Kyuubi. He sat down to wait before a brilliant idea hit him he made a clone and sent it back to guard his new found loot after henging it into a snake. He looked up as someone shouted his name.

"NARUTO! Thank Kami I found you do you know what you've done you idiot." Iruka was fuming.

"Yeah, I passed Mizuki Sensei's test he's going to make me a shinobi." Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Wait WHAT TEST, YOU STOLE THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MIZUKI'S TEST." Iruka yelled leaving Naruto with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"B-but he told me y-y-you knew, He told me you would be proud of me." Naruto dissolved into tears as he realized he had been lied to once again. Iruka's face softened as he stared down at the blonde haired prankster who lived to give him a headache.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku, now isn't this touching. You know Iruka I never thought you had it in you, softening to the beast that took your family from you." Mizuki laughed as he walked around the side of the shed.

"Mizuki what are you doing why are you trying to betray Konoha? Your home?" Iruka breathed as he shielded Naruto from the man.

"This hell hole betrayed me first when it didn't kill the demon hiding behind you."

He glared at the small blonde.

"Why do you call me a demon? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Naruto ended yelling. He was sick and tired of being called a demon every time people saw him.

"Because you are one and you know it, YOU alone are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people in this village!" Mizuki retorted.

"Stop Mizuki you know that's not right." Iruka tried to intervene.

"They made it a law to not tell you, you alone were not to know." He taunted the child.

"What won't they tell me?" Naruto said glaring up at him, surprisingly intimidating for a squirt.

"The law that says nobody can tell you that you are the demon fox the Yondiame sealed it into you on the day of your birth. You are responsible for wiping out the village." He gloated seeing the devastated expression on Naruto's face. He looked away only to miss the next series of emotions.

"Your stupid." Those two words brought his self-gloating session up short.

"What did you say you brat?" he all but growled out.

"Your STUPID BAKA!" Naruto repeated himself. Iruka smothered his giggling.

"I am NOT THE FOX you said it yourself it was SEALED into me. I am the CONTAINER not the actual being. Besides I was a baby I did not have a choice or a say in it. So GO TO HELL!" Naruto took off into the woods with the scroll leaving the two chunin together. Iruka took advantage of the momentary lapse to shunshin behind Mizuki and knock him out. Trussing him up like a thanksgiving turkey he threw the man over his shoulder and set out in search of the blonde child that just made his whole night.

It was an hour later before Iruka found Naruto and herded the sleepy child back to Hokage tower. It came as a surprise to the Hokage and Iruka alike that Naruto actually did learn a kin-jutsu from the scroll. The ironic part of it being the bunshin that always gave Naruto problems. Iruka passed him right then and there even presenting him his old hitai-ite before letting him know to be ready for team assignments in two days. Therefore, the night passed and it was not until much much later that the Hokage even suspected that Naruto had learned the truth.

The next day Naruto got up early and retrieved the scrolls from where he had left them and the guard clone. He darted off to a secluded area he had found to read them. He unrolled the first of the scrolls and looked at it. It was a map showing the way to the Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō. The shrine was actually not that far away if he was reading the map right. The second was a sealing scroll that was… empty? That was strange it seemed that the Raijin no Ken was missing. He would find it he decided. Especially if it belonged to his clan. The third scroll was much larger. He assumed this was the summon scroll but Naruto was not interested in signing it until he had more information.

Naruto sighed at the random thought that he did not even know how to summon in the first place. He set that aside as well and pulled the fourth scroll to him. This scroll had the Uzumaki spiral on it, Naruto getting a half decent idea as to what it was bit his thumb open and swiped his blood across the seal. The scroll popped open. Written there was a letter from someone he never thought he would know living dead or otherwise.

_Dear Naruto-Sochi,_

_ If you are reading this, we have passed on much to our eternal dismay. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze formally of Uzushiogakure no Sato. I would like you to know that I am proud of you an I Love You no matter what. As I am writing this, I struggle to think what life is going to be like for you if your father is going to be stupid enough to have Old Saru announce you as a hero. I was the second Jinchuuriki of old fox face, He is really rather harmless once you get to know him, trust me I know. I lay now with my life slipping away because Madara Uchiha ripped fox face forcibly out of my seal. Seriously giving birth to a fifty story fox after just giving birth to you is one hell of a feat dattebane. Ok horrible joke I know but still…_

_My advice to you Naruto is have a good life, be a good ninja, take up the sealing arts, find a nice girl and settle down. Have a few kids and ignore all the assholes in the world. You can find the inheritance of our clan in the compound under the old shrine. I moved everything there from our clan house in the village because knowing the council they will auction off everything to the highest bidder. _

_Love you forever._

_Kushina Uzumaki-Mom_

Naruto sobbed his little heart out as he read the letter once more before putting it down. He tentatively picked up the other and opened it as well.

_Naruto Sochi,_

_ I prepared this before hand in the event that I do not survive this night, however much I fervently wish otherwise. If you are reading this, the worst has happened and your mother and I are gone. My name is Minato Namikaze and I am the Yondiame Hokage of Konoha. I am probably sealing the fox into you at this very moment as my Kage Bunshin writes this letter. I want you to live a fulfilling life my son. If the village heeds my last wish, you should be happier than a lark right now. For some reason though my gut tells me otherwise and all I can do is say I am sorry. I just could never ask someone else to hand over his or her child if I was not going to suffer the same fate. Knowing old Saru, he probably hid our identities from you. This is to keep you safe from our enemies; we have a lot of them both inside and out of the village._

_ I let Kushina your mother move all my life's work into the compound beneath the Uzumaki shrine with her clan heirlooms so they would be safe for you. There is living space there if you wish to move into it. Everything that belongs to me is yours, if you are anything like your mother and me you will be a prankster and you will fall in love with Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Jiraya of the Sannin is your godfather and should visit you several times through out your life. If he has not punch him in the face for me please because that bastard swore an oath of honor to me. You can normally find him peeping at the hot springs. Well I have to go now, I love you son and do not let the jerks get you down._

_Your father,_

_Minato_

Naruto stared in disbelief at the scroll in front of him in abject disbelief. His own father was responsible for sealing the fox into him. The reason his life sucked and everyone hated him. However much Naruto understood his father's reasoning, didn't mean he had to like it. Apparently he had a God- Father as well, yet another thing they lied to him about.

As he sat there with the scrolls spread out around him he came to a decision.

If they were not going to be truthful with him, he wasn't going to play their game. He would get stronger but only for those who earn his respect. Naruto looked up at the sun to gauge what time it was. Seeing it was not quite noon he rolled the scrolls up tucked them into his jacket and followed the map he was holding. It led him to a secluded part of Konoha near the graveyard. He followed a barely visible trail to the Uzumaki Shrine of Masks. When he reached the building, he was rather dismayed to find that it had fallen into disrepair. He vowed to himself to fix up his clans legacy to Konoha. He walked into the entrance and looked around admiring the old décor. There were beautiful murals on the walls depicting the ocean and Uzushio in its hayday. On a mantle to the side of the main support beam was a picture of his extended family. They were all redheads, the leader of the clan and the Uzukage stood showing a peace sign with what seemed to be a trademark grin. Naruto recognized it from when he looked in the mirror.

He walked in further to the shrine and came upon part of what he was looking for.

A wall of Noh masks stared back at him with blank eyes slightly spooking the young boy. He vaugely remembered what Fujin and Raijin were supposed to look like respectively. He just remembered that one was green and the other red. He waslked up to the Alter and stood there staring counting and discounting masks as he tried to find the right ones. He finally found the two he thought were the right ones about midway up on the left hand side. He carefully inched around the black flames that flickered along the base of the alter and pulled the masks from the wall. He brought them down to the alter table and set them gently down on either side of the spiral seal on the two egg shaped bumps unsure of what to do next he decided to channel chakra into the spiral seal to see if it would do anything.

As soon as his chakra hit the seal it began drawing more, Naruto started panicking when he couldn't cut off the chakra flow to the seal. The two masks started glowing and unbeknownst to Naruto a storm started to form outside. Two images began to phase into existance behind the flames as the seal kept drawing chakra, far more than Naruto knew he had.

'_**Who dares summon the storm brothers?' **_a pair of conjoined voices asked from the still shadowy figures.

"M-my n-name is Naruto Uzumaki, I didn't mean to summon you. I was j-just t-trying to find out more about my clan." Naruto answered shakily feeling fatigue from the seal.

'_**Uzumaki our vassal clan? Haven't they taught you anything?'**_

"I'm the only one left as far as I know. There is no-one to teach me." Naruto answered sadly to the inquiry. That brought the two deities up short for a moment.

'_**We see child. In that case you may ask of us each three things, in return however we wish for you to be our living vassal and answering one question of our own.' **_The left voice boomed like thunder.

"Ok, why not." Naruto said after thinking it over for about ten minutes.

'_**Ask your questions child, choose wisely.'**_ The right hand voice whispered sounding very much like a swift breeze.

"Can you give me memories from my clan so I can pass them on to my children?" he asked hesitantly remembering that they were both supposedly divine beings.

'_**Easily. It shall be done before we close this audience.'**_

"Can you put red highlights in my hair as well Fujin-sama?"

'_**Yes child they shall grow into your hair over the next couple of months.'**_

"Is there any way I can create a bag of Wind like the one I have seen you depicted with?" Naruto asked slightly surprised that he had remembered such a random fact.

' _**If you study the art of your clan you shall be able to make a Fukuro no Ookaze on your own child.'**_ The gusty voice answered.

'_**Now our question to you, why do you carry the Juubi's tainted chakra within your soul?'**_ The other voice boomed.

"What's the Juubi? I know I just found out that I contain Kyuubi the Nine-tailed demon fox. My father put it in me to keep it from attacking our village before he died when I was just born." He answered as he tried to understand what they were asking.

'_**I see so Shosuke managed to split the beast after all. Well young Uzumaki get ready because you and I are going to confront the beast for some answers.'**_

The being he assumed to be Raijin boomed. He only had a minute to brace himself before everything went black.

"**So my jailer finally graces myself with his vaunted presence"**

Naruto groaned as he sat up and looked around. He was in a sewer of some kind and the floor was covered in ankle deep black water. He sat in front of a gilded cage lit with seriously dim lighting.

"Hello Kyuubi is that you?"

"**No I'm the other seventy story tall Kitsune living in your gut. OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU DUMB EXCUSE FOR A FLESH BAG." **The voice reverberated loudly around Naruto who was still sitting in the slop on the ground staring into blood red eyes.

'_**ENOUGH! Little demon.' **_

Naruto whipped around and saw the red skinned Kami, and to tell the truth he wasn't sure who was scarier the demon or the god.

Raijin stood nearly twice the size of a full grown man, he had long inky black tresses and red skin. He only wore a long wrapped loincloth and sandels with a cloth draped between his arms. Behind his back floated a ring of eight drums that reminded Naruto of the Uchiha clan because of the tomoe adorning each. The mans canine teeth jutted out of his mouth showing slightly and he weilded two double sided drumming heads.

The fox was just big and red, seriously not as scary.

"**Why did you have to bring **_**him **_**here, out of everyone you could have invoked why **_**him?"**_The kyuubi whined at Naruto when he saw the thunder kami.

Naruto for his part was totally shocked by the image of the Great Demon whining like a little kid. So he did what any person who was half way to insanity did.

He started laughing and couldn't stop.

~Meanwhile with Kyuubi and Raijin~(sorry this bit is all in bold)

'_**Ignoring the hysterical child now. Ok Juubi I want some answers what the hell happened to you?'**_

"_**That damned sage**_**/My Tou-san **_**happened." Came a layered voice.**_

'_**Interesting so Shosuke did manage to split you. Now part of you regards him as your father how quaint. How many did he make?'**_

"_**Nine of us, 1 went insane he is our skin, 2 is our sex drive she was the fire in our heart, 3 is our blood, 4 is the heat of our body, 5 is the muscles that move us, 6 is the fluid we lived off of our stomach if you will, 7 is the lungs, 8 is the bones that supported us, 9 houses the knowledge that made the world." Responded the other voice.**_

'_**I see, my last vassal did his work well then. I wish to offer you a proposition my son.'**_

"_**What is it you wish?"**_

'_**Let the entity you are inhabiting become one of my Raiju. I shall take your conciousness with me back to our home and fashion you a new body. You may watch your creation from above and the child shall not suffer from you.' The thunder kami stated.**_

"_**I am agreeable to that, Kurama though has to become one of your top though and he would like to converse with the rest of us if possible, so maybe the boss summon if I recall the Raiju summon clan has been without a suitable leader since I left."**_

**Raijin nodded his assent and reached out and ripped the seal down setting his son free. The kyuubi came and sat infront of the god towering over him, Raijin reached out and touched him as Naruto stared wide eyed at the scene. He watched as the thunder kami pulled on the fore leg of the fox and seperated a cloud of something from it. The beast suddenly started to shrink until it was about as big as Raijin himself. Bright light flooded the small sewer, forcing Naruto to cover his eyes. When it finally dimmed the fox was sitting there cream in color with white lightening dancing over it's form. Raijin snapped his fingers and the Kyuubi disappeared. Raijin finally turned towards Naruto and addressed him.**

"_**Now my new vassal it is time to fix your body. Then you may ask your questions."**_

**Naruto could only nod dumbly in response.**

~End boldness~

Over the next several hours Raijin and Naruto modified his body in several ways. Raijin converted all of Kyuubi's leftover chakra into human chakra leaving Naruto with Kage level reserves. He removed the seals that had inhibited Naruto from learning. Naruto had been livid to find that out, the Kami took and modified his bones and muscles so he was no longer malnourished. He changed to boys chakra so it supprorted more than one affinity. The last thing he did was tweak the boys senses so they were much more potent than normal. Naruto was ecstatic, he would finally be the shinobi he had always wanted to be. They returned to the concious world to see that Fujin had already returned to the above world.

"_**Now ask of me your questions child for I must return soon as well."**_

"Can you give me the knowledge to use a drum like yours or at least how to make one?" Naruto asked as the information on the two Kami's came pouring back through his brain from where the seals had supressed it.

"_**Granted."**_

"Will I be able to call upon you again?"

"_**At a much later date yes, but with the knowledge bestowed upon you you shall know enough for the time being."**_

"Finally my last question what is the knowledge you grant me going to consist of?"

"_**You shall have the instinctual understanding of Ranton, Raiton, Fuuton and Suiton jutsu. Though you still have to practice your abilities shall be able to surpass any. Your only limit is your imagination. You have also retained any abilities you had from holding Kyuubi inside of you. That interesting henge is one of them, you will find that it isnot an illusion like you think it is."**_

"Hai, Kami-Sama." Naruto bowed to the god.

'_**Now my Vassal I lay upon you my charge, I want you to find the brothers and sisters of Kyuubi and ally with them, there are dire times ahead and my son needs to be whole once again or this world shall face its destruction. Serve me faithfully my vassal. Until then.'**_

Naruto watched as the red skinned god faded out of existence once more**. **He sat there dazed as the masks shimmered and reappeared in their rightful positions on the wall. He listened to the rain falling outside as he processed the load of information given to him by the two gods. Now that he could finally think clearly he realized that he had a lot of catching up to do in the area of academics. First though he had to find his family library.

It was a very groggy Naruto; that struggled into his chair at the academy the next day. He waved off Kiba by pointing to his hitai-ite when the mutt confronted him about being there. He groaned in pain when the twin banshees burst into the room, he sat there wondering why he had ever liked Sakura at all now that he watched her. He looked to his other side at a blushing Hinata and it finally clicked why she fainted all the time causing him to want to bash his skull in on the desk. Instead he offered her a smile and a good luck and watched her turn an even brighter red. He prayed to the storm gods that the day would get under way already. His prayers were answered when Iruka walked in.

Iruka spared his favorite blonde child an odd look as the boy dragged himself to his feet and wandered away. He knew that some people didn't sleep well before team assignment and just shrugged it off. Naruto wandered down the street slowly towards his favorite place intent on getting an extra large coffee and a bowl of vegetable ramen. He assumed the odd craving was because of the upgrades done to his body. As he sat down at Ichiraku's and ordered he looked about, studying his surroundings. He caught a flash of silver hair while he answered the rather inane questions Ayame had for him. He saw the same flash as he made his way back to the Academy a few minutes later. Carrying his coffee he sat down once again next to Hinata and waited for Iruka to assign the teams.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, …"

"YEEEESSSSSS!" came the loud cheer from the pinkette. Naruto groaned and covered his ears scowling at her.

"and Uzumaki Naruto."

THUMP!

"KAMI NO!" was the muffled shout that came after the rather loud sound of a blonde head smaking a desk.

Iruka frowned at the boy he thought of as a little brother. He was acting weird. He read out the rest of the teams and went to report to the Hokage.

It was three hours later when Team 7's sensei finally showed up. Naruto glared at the shock of silver hair on the mans head. This is the man who had been following him about in the market district. He listened as the man gave instructions to meet him on the roof, before sauntering up there.

"So let's get to know each other, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of thing. Pinky you start." The jonin stated pointing to Sakura as they sat down.

"Ano? Why don't you show us how you want it done sensei?"

"Hmm, well in that case, My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm…? Well, I have lots of hobbies." He said.

They all sweat dropped collectively.

'I'll admit it, I didn't see that one coming.' Naruto deadpanned to himself.

"Ok back to you pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes well…" she cast a side long view at Sasuke, "my hobbies…"she blushed, "My dreams for the future…!" She looked at Sasuke again blushed, squealed and promptly passed out.

"May I translate Sensei?" Naruto raised his hand and Kakashi shrugged.

"In other words, she like Uchiha, stalks him as a hobby, her dream is to marry him and have lots of kinky sex." Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke looked like he would slit his own throat before that would ever happen if the way his face lost color was any indication. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"You're very blunt aren't you?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged at him before speaking once again.

"It comes with speaking fan-girlese, on another note entirely however; My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like espionage and traps, my current goal is to learn Fuin-jutsu, I like thunderstorms and Ramen and my goal is to unite nine vastly different people." He said earning him an odd look from Kakashi.

"Ok you there Mr. Emo."

"My name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke . There are tons of things I dislike not many things I do like. I don't want to use the word dream but if I had to put a word to it. It would be more of an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi sighed, 'I thought so.'

Sakura finally came around a minute later just in time to catch their instructions.

"Ok meet me tomorrow at training ground Seven at 6:00 am. We will be doing a survival exercise, your opponent will be me. More will be explained then now I have a report to file, OH! And before I forget don't eat if you do you will most likely puke. Ja ne!" Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, as one the thought amongst the genin was.

'I have got to learn how to do that.'

Sasuke turned and left with Sakura simpering behind him. Naruto just vaulted to the nearby roof on his way back to the Uzumaki shrine.

A.N. that's the first chappie hope you like it. Please. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kami no Kaze**

Naruto reached the shrine and looked around all around him lay various supplies to fix up the place. It had taken a generous chunk of his savings and A LOT of henged shadow clones to get the supplies needed and then discretely carry them here. In his explorations the night before he found the directions for the defensive seal arrays that littered the ground including a no scrying seal. He had activated that one right away because of the old man and his stupid orb. He remembered the day he had found a white haired guy using it for peeping on the women's bath. He smiled as he remembered the perverts pained expression when he had kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Naruto sighed and looked around once more before crossing his arms.

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Several clones popped into existence around him.

"I need you guys to organize the building materials please, I am headed into the shrine so as soon as you all are done dispel one at a time in two minute intervals ok?"

The clones saluted him and got to work. Naruto walked down a side hallway looking for any sign of the seal that hid the compound entrance. He poked his head into the last room and looked around.

On the floor was a series of tiles with a plain one in the corner. That at first glance looked ornamental; it was only his innate talent that kept him from dismissing it entirely. He studied the strange design before it became clear to him. He walked over to the corner tile and pried it up. He spent the next twenty minutes rearranging the sliding tiles before a pattern formed and he got a reverse summoning seal that was blood activated. He sat in the center of the array cut his hand on a kunai and channeled his chakra into it.

The odd sensation that summoning caused was kind of like when someone grabs you and yanks backwards really hard and leaves you quite disoriented for the first time. Naruto came around and blinked slowly. He sat up and looked around before dropping his jaw in surprise. His parent's compound wasn't below the ground like he had expected or was even dictated. It was in another country entirely.

All he could think of as he looked around at the ruins of his ancestor's buildings was.

"HOLY SHIT!"

His parents had put their compound in the one place no one would ever go looking in. Uzushio itself. He looked at the sun as it went down over the ocean, the beautiful reds and oranges coloring the sky in a way he had never seen before. He felt a burning build behind his eyes as he stepped out the door, letting the salt-water smell enter his nose. For the sixth time in as many days, Uzumaki Naruto cried.

The next day

Naruto greeted his teammates as he bounced onto the training field, Sasuke yawned and turned away ignoring him and Sakura just glared. However, nothing could put the perky blonde down today. After the discovery of his clan compound and subsequent discovery of the various protections, his parents had put there. He had had a decent breakfast that morning due to his father's notes of always making sure to eat in order to keep your energy. The other two could not fathom why Naruto was bouncing around like a loon and didn't care content to ignore him for the time being.

Naruto was content with doing his typical morning work out, which was coincidentally the only thing he was keeping from his prior mask. As soon as he had the chance, he was going shopping for some new clothes. After he finished, he sat down to meditate on a tree branch. It was two hours later when Kakashi showed up, after spouting off about bells and lunches they were finally ready to begin.

Kakashi was frustrated as he stewed in front of the memorial stone. He had just come from a mind numbingly boring meeting with the council. The idiots had the gall to tell him how to teach _his_ team.

'Teach the Uchiha everything I know, tch yeah right.' He grumbled to himself.

'Why not just give the little brat the world on a silver platter, sorry Obito.' He mumbled an apology to his dead friend. The truth was he really didn't like the Uchiha clan all that much Obito, Shisui and Itachi had been the exceptions. Unknown to the Sandaime, Itachi had confided in his old team captain what he had been ordered to do. That's how he knew that Itachi had not been working alone, Itachi was only going to kill the guilty and spare the children and innocent adults. Somebody else had come through and had gotten the others.

He defended against an incoming fireball from his kohai's itouto and frowned at the boy's lack of fore thought. He blocked several incoming punches and kicks from the frustrated boy while he looked around searching for his other wayward students. He substituted with a clone when his genin was gearing up for another attack and set out in search of the other two. His initial assumptions were way off from what he had gathered from their files. Sakura had no skills what so ever and Naruto was seemingly the most skilled in stealth, probably due to those pranks he did. Seriously if someone could prank the Anbu and escape to get away with it. He would give credit where credit was due.

He found Sakura sitting writing in a diary instead of doing anything worthwhile, he sweat dropped.

'Why does she even want to become a ninja?'

He observed her some more as he received his Kage bunshins memories of his fight with Sasuke. A crack of a stick to the right of the clearing, intentional from the sound of it. Naruto approached the pinkette and offered the idea of teaming up in order to complete the objective. He was disappointed when she hauled off and hit him in the face for "_Trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun"_. He watched as the hurt shown plainly in the blonde's eyes as he walked away dejectedly before tripping and going poof.

Kakashi's eyes widened at that, he hadn't known that the boy knew Kage Bunshin. Ideas began to form in his head at that for training potential. He ducked back to where Uchiha was just in time to see Naruto finish digging the boy out only to be rewarded with another punch to the face, which immediately dispelled the clone. He sighed and continued to the opening spot to find Naruto waiting for him dejectedly.

Naruto saw Kakashi and stood there waiting as the Jonin approached him. He had a plan he had prepped the field using a basic Fuinjutsu barrier that he had thought might come in handy. The knowledge from his clan really came in handy. Kakashi scrutinized him for a second before pulling out a book and reading. Naruto pulled out four senbon made of chakra metal and retaining seals. Charging them, he licked them into the cardinal seals of the barrier, immediately activating it and rendering Kakashi immobile as he found out when he went to turn the page.

"MMMhmm hmm hhmoo hoo mm?" He tried to ask only succeeding in making a humming noise.

"What did I do to you, Sensei? I rendered you immobile for five minutes." Naruto answered plainly understanding what Kakashi was trying to ask. He proceeded to walk over and take the bells from Kakashi and seal them in a small scroll. He pulled all the senbon breaking the chakra network releasing his teacher before going to sit down by the training posts.

"Where did you learn the sealing arts Naruto? I assume that's what you used right?" Kakashi asked. The blonde child nodded.

"I saw the seal on my stomach after I found out. I found I could read and understand it so I found books on the art. The old abandoned Library has a ton of them in storage there. I just liberated them. The one I used on you was a level 1 restraint, for low level targets." He answered recalling the memory of the clone that found them.

Kakashi was flabbergasted at the boy who was a budding seal master. They waited for a while before Haruno and Uchiha came wandering over finally to see the two of them were discussing. Naruto noticed them and pulled out the scroll tossing each of them a bell.

"I'm going back to the academy." Was all he simply said.

Sasuke got pissed as he caught the bell. How had the Dobe gotten a bell when he hadn't, it couldn't have been using that stupid plan of his could it? He was seeing red as he looked at the blonde in front of him. Sakura was just lost as she stared at the little bit of metal in her hand. Then it was like a switch was flipped and her rage exploded from her. She went to hit Naruto only to miss spectacularly since he jumped backwards out of her range. He stood up from his crouch and looked on impassively as she screamed at him for trying to be cool and rolled his eyes.

Yeah, he really did not know what he saw in her before.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Congratulations," he said cordially before narrowing his eyes. "YOU ALL FAIL!"

"WHAT WHY WE GOT THE DAMNED BELLS!" came Sasuke's indignant shout of rage.

"Yeah What Gives?" Sakura backed him up. Naruto just stared as if he had been anticipating this.

"First off your field report. Sasuke you are impulsive, over confident and too damned self-assured. You will get your comrades killed if you are ever in a combat situation. You refuse to work together with comrades even when they offer and bail your ass out. Lastly, Naruto got the bells and gave them to you at the cost of his own career, in the field it would likely be his life. Now, Sakura you are down right useless, the only skill you have are book smarts with no practical skills at all, you did nothing except write in that stupid pink diary the whole damned time. You spend more time lusting after a boy than working to better yourself. The academy records did not do your skills justice, you should be in Naruto's place as the dead last." He said scathingly as he cut the two of them down mercilessly. Sakura had the decency to look sheepish but Sasuke was defiant. He turned to his third student and sighed.

" Naruto, while you achieved the objective, you were the only one who really passed. You attempted to help your teammates and sacrificed yourself in the end. You had a good strategy and a clear plan, which is something I appreciate but on that note, I am never letting you choose the battlefield again. You all are dismissed I need to talk to the Hokage. I will contact you all again soon when the Hokage makes his verdict." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto turned and disappeared into smoke the original long gone.

~Hokage's Office~

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's Office as the other Jonin were giving there reports.

"Team 6 Fail. "

"Team 8 Passed." Kurenai said stepping forward a pace.

"Team 10 passed" Asuma said as he lit up a cigarette. They turned to Kakashi who looked up with a hum.

"Team 7 Failed spectacularly, all but one of them should just drop out."

"Are Uzumaki and Haruno that bad then?" Kurenai asked with a smirk not noticing the Hokage glaring at her.

"No." Kakashi deadpanned staring her in the eye. "Uchiha and Haruno are, Uzumaki is brilliant."

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked thoughtfully, inwardly smug that Kurenai had been put in her place.

"Naruto is the only person who figured out and tried to carry out the objective. The other two violently turned him down when he spoke up giving them the answer to the test. Sakura is content to do nothing all she did during the test was fantasize about Sasuke in her little diary. Sasuke himself is hotheaded, impatient, and sorely needs a psyche evaluation. Naruto is skilled and planned out his actions. Why am I even telling you this I know you recorded it." He sighed exasperated at the skeptical looks he was receiving.

Hiruzen smiled and pulled out his Crystal ball. He set it on projection mode and replayed the entire test for all to watch. By the end, Kurenai had a sour look on her face at being proven wrong. Hiruzen frowned at the playback of the test.

"So what exactly do you propose Kakashi?" he asked pointedly.

"Naruto should get apprenticed to someone, I know the council will overthrow my decision so I want Naruto off the team and with someone who will push him to his limits. Give me one of Danzo's boys or something, we all know he hasn't disbanded that stupid organization of his."

Sarutobi frowned but didn't say anything in response. He looked back up at Kakashi.

"Who do you recommend he apprentice under?"

"Easy, the only Tokubetsu Jonin who could keep up with the boy." Kakashi eye smiled and the whole collective felt the evil shiver of foreboding.

"Mitarashi Anko."

All of them were broken out of their collective stupors by one of the hidden Anbu breaking formation.

"ARE YOU NUTS KAKASHI? WE HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE TRYING TO KEEP THE BOY OUT OF TROUBLE AS IS. AND YOU WANT TO SEND HIM TO THE ONLY PERSON WHO WOULD ENCOURAGE HIM?" the Anbu yelled shaking Kakashi back and forth like a ragdoll. Kakashi eye smiled at the irate woman.

"In a word…Yes!"

"Eh hem, Hummingbird please refrain from murdering my Jonin Sensei. At least when I am present." Sarutobi broke in with a chuckle, causing Hummingbird to freeze finally remembering where she was. Thankfully, her mask was hiding her blush as she swiftly apologized to the Hokage who waved her off still chuckling as she resumed her position. He turned back to Kakashi who was massaging his throat.

"Very well but you get to convince Anko." He said with a smirk as Kakashi started sweating. "Dismissed. Kakashi I shall have your new student ready for you to pick up two days from now."

Kakashi found Anko at the dango stand, with her usual plate of Dango and Red Sweet Bean soup. He approached her noisily before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Anko." He said simply.

"What cha want Kakashi?" She said biting off another dango ball.

"I have an exceptionally huge favor to ask of you and I plead you to hear me out."

She raised her eyebrow at his resigned tone, he normally never begged something if he could help it. It got her attention.

"Go on?" she prompted him.

"I got my new genin team today and it consisted of Haruno, Uchiha and Uzumaki, at first I thought they were going to be ok, but as our little test progressed it was apparent only one of them was going to be proficient as a ninja. I need your help training him."

"Fuck that I am not training that prince of an Uchiha. That clan was one of my biggest tormentors when I came back, you know that." She said bluntly.

"I'm not talking about him Anko, I'm talking about Uzumaki." He retorted effectively shutting her up. She looked at him for a moment before turning back to her plate.

"Oh, Ok then." She said simply making Kakashi smile in relief.

"Thanks Anko," He said before getting up from the table.

"YOU OWE ME ONE THOUGH KAKASHI AND TELL THE RUNT TO MEET ME IN MY NORMAL HAUNT!" She shouted after his retreating form watching him wave in response.

Naruto settled down in his apartment after packing away the rest of his things, leaving only the bear essentials to survive he left locking the door behind him only to turn and run straight into his new Sensei. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde who froze.

"Moving out Naruto?" he asked curious.

"Ah, something like that Sensei. I found a better less known place to set up shop." He smiled at Kakashi who wasn't fooled a bit by his act.

"Well do you mind if I walk with you? I have something important to talk to you about." He asked.

Naruto thought hard for a moment waging an internal debate. His shoulders finally sagged in defeat.

"Fine, but only if you promise to keep my new place a secret."

"As long as your not leaving the village or something I could care less where you live." Kakashi said simply. Naruto nodded and started walking. Kakashi followed him in silence to the temple. His jaw dropped as he laid eyes on the building. Out of everywhere in Konoha he honestly couldn't believe that Naruto had found the only place thought to be totally lost.

"Naruto do you know what you have found?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah I found my clans legacy in Konoha, it's amazing though how no one seems to remember them you know that. " Naruto said slightly bitterly as he set the box he was carrying down. "The only reason you were able to follow me this far is because the barrier is down. Now I have to ask you once again will you swear silence on this?"

Kakashi looked at the boy and was taken aback by the seriousness in the blondes eyes. Something inside Kakashi told him that if he didn't he would lose the blonde entirely. He sighed.

"Yes Naruto I swear upon my honor and my life I will keep your secret until you release me to tell of it." He swore. Naruto accepted before ushering his Sensei inside raising the barrier in the process. Kakashi followed Naruto through the temple and down the hall to a plain room. Naruto sat down on the beautifully designed floor and motioned for his Sensei to join him. As Kakashi sat, Naruto asked him a question that threw him for a total loop.

"Kakashi you were a pupil of the fourth right?" Kakashi blinked at him for a second.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I know who I am Kakashi and I want you to be frank with me on it." It took a second before the meaning of his words dawned on Kakashi.

"You know then." He said simply. Naruto nodded silently.

"I'd have to be blind to miss it Sensei. Take away the whisker marks and I look just like the guy." Was the blunt response. Naruto looked him in the eye.

"What I would like to show you Sensei will be considered an SS-Raned secret between us. This was my father's wish for you to know, your coming by today was coincidental but I shall take this chance to show you. We are sitting on a massive reverse summoning seal to my parents private compound. I am the only person who knows it's location and between you and me I would like it to mostly stay that way. Dad's lifes work is there and I don't want the bastards on the council taking it from me." his voice was a sharp as steel. Kakashi felt his students subtle killing intent at the mention of the council.

"Ok then I have no problem keeping this secret." He said inwardly excited at the legacy of his own Sensei being shared with him.

"Take some blood and place it on the keyseal here." Naruto said indicating a point on the floor. "This will key you into the blood seal after that swipe your hand on the floor in the center of the master seal and channel enough chakra for a Kage Bunshin into it. I will meet you there." Naruto instructed before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi did as instructed and Vanished.

He reappeared and sat shakily on the ground.

"The first time always sucks, it takes a bit to get used to the sensation. I forgot to warn you Sorry." Naruto said a little apologetic.

Kakashi stood up again and looked around.

"Naruto. Where the hell are we?" He asked slightly frightened and extremely serious.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki, Namikaze Compound located off the coast of Hi no Kuni on an Island in the middle of the Sea. The Drifting Island Uzushio, True home of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto announced right before Kakashi fell over in a dead faint. Two hours later he finally came around again.

"Urrgh!" he complained sitting up. "I had the weirdest dream. Naruto had told me I was on Uzushio."

"It wasn't a dream Sensei." Came Naruto's voice from across the room.

"I mean Imagine my surprise when two scrolls detailing how to find this place came out of the seal on my stomach right after I graduated." Naruto said lying through his teeth, not ready to say how he really found them.

"We need to be getting back soon, however there is something you need to see."

Naruto said as Kakashi stood up to face him. Kakashi followed his student to the bedroom down the hall. Naruto gestured to the door in front of him.

"You need to go in alone it's for your eyes only." He said softly before walking away. Kakashi pushe open the door and walked into the bedroom. A plauqe hung on the wall. It said 'Kakashi's Room'. There was a scroll with his name on it on the nightstand. He opened it, it was all he could do not to break down and cry when he read the scroll. Minato had adopted him and he never knew it. He remembered when they had discussed it right before his Anbu deployment. He had been so happy that someone had wanted him at the time. He thought it had never happened though. However here it was in black and white. For the first time in a decade Kakashi broke down and sobbed. It took him a bit to bring himself back under control before he took a look at the letter again setting the adoption papers to the side. A seal was at the bottom of the paper indicating something was there. Channeling a bit of chakra there he was rewarded as His father's heirloom materialized in his hands.

He stared at the blade in his hands for a minute before shaking ly drawing the blade.

"The clear blade of the White Light Chakra Saber glinted in the evening light, whole once again. A note detached itself from the sheath gently landing on his lap. Sheathing the blade he picked up the note and read it.

Told you I would get it repaired.

Peace and Love,

Minato

He laughed a little at his Sensei's childish remark. He looked out the window and smiled for real, for the first time since their deaths.

Naruto looked up from his scroll as his Sensei made his way over with a new sword strapped to his back.

"Ready Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded and as they walked, he told Naruto about his decision regarding the team and Naruto himself. Naruto contemplated the information given and nodded but not before extracting a promise to have Kakashi train him every once in a while too. The appeared back in the room at the temple and walked out. Before he left Kakashi left him with one idea to contemplate.

'Let Anko in on the Secret.'

Naruto went to sleep that night anticipating the next day.

He woke up the next morning to find a kunai nailing a letter to his door.

Yo Gaki,

Kakashi shoulda told you where to meet me, be there by 3:00 pm sharp. Any later an you get no training. Be prepared to work your ass off too.

Later,

The sexy, Single Anko Mitarashi

Naruto shook his head at his new sensei's antics. He put the note down and decided to do what he was planning on doing yesterday had Kakashi not interupted. He remembered Ino mentioning a really good store. He pulled up his mental map of the village and pin pointed it's location. Memorizing the route there he sped off to his first stop at Hokage tower. He walked in and got ushered through so he knocked on the door.

"Come in, " came the call. Naruto opened the door to be greeted with a warm smile.

"Naruto what can I do for you today?" Sarutobi smiled at the boy.

"Ne, Ji-Ji? Is there anyway I can get my allowance in advance for the coming month. I need to get some new clothes, I'm starting to out grow my jumpsuits."

Sarutobi inwardly praised the gods at this revelation doing a jig in excitement. Outwardly he smiled at the boy and answered him.

"Sure thing Naruto, However you need to make this money last until you can start doing missions, Ok?" Naruto nodded as he accepted the money. Thanks Ji-Ji, I'll see you later ok?" he smiled as he walked out with Sarutobi beaming afterhim.

The Hokage looked at a picture on his desk and smiled. 'You would be so proud of him Minato.' He thought as he turned back to the Kage's reoccuring enemy. Paperwork!

Naruto sped off down the street from the Hokage's tower to newly outfit himself.

An hour later an extremely happy Naruto walked out of Hiroshimi Outfitters. The traders were not from Konoha so he could come and go as he pleased without the usual scorn. He had bought a whole new get up and several supplies for his FuuinJutsu practice. Two yards of a deep blue fabric to shape his bag of winds and a small handheld battlefan. He now wore black Bakama that housed several hidden pockets. They were taped off with grey bandages and ended with some new sandels. He wore a chain mesh shirt that was covered with a Dark grey and red Haori with a small Uzumaki spiral on each sleeve in red. His utility belt consisted of a shuriken and Kunai holster and several scroll clasps he had bought an engraver and several hundred senbon. From his left side hung a small hand held drum that he was going to make enhancements on. (Think Ceremonial Hand held Native American drum.)

He went Grocery shopping at some of the lesser known stores that Shinobi liked to frequent. Making a shadow clone he sent it and the groceries to the temple. He wandered the village in delight for the next two hours. Nobody recognized him it was hilarious. A shadow clone ran up to him and gave him a Taijutsu scroll that it had found in the old library. The title was _Silat_, he opened it and read the foreward his mouth opening into a devious grin that had any Anbu seen it they would take off running the other way. The style was an unused one probably due to the insane amount of stamina and flexibility conditioning needed. He tucked the scroll away for later study. He made his way out of the village to where the training grounds were. An hour later he arrived outside of a gated training ground with a big sign saying 44.

He waited in front of the gate taking in his surroundings and listened for his Sensei's approach. A whistling sound caught his attention and he barely dove out of the incoming Kunai.

An. That's it ,love it, hate it indifferent. It might be just me but I feel like I am trying to hard.

Please R&R

Ja Ne


	3. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
